


So close yet so far

by Bokuakakurokentrash



Series: Jercy one shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuakakurokentrash/pseuds/Bokuakakurokentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wasn't sure what was going on between Percy and Annabeth. One day the dark haired guy has arrived at camp with all of his belongings looking sullen. What surprised everyone was that Percy was alone. He's been at camp for over a month now and hasn't said anything as to what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So close yet so far

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of any grammar mistakes. Constructive criticism is appreciated! :)

"Jason, duck!"

The blonde man did as - whomever it was - yelled. A _gladius_ swiped over his head, chopping off a strand of hair. He whirled around and stabbed the empousai behind him. It turned to dust, going back to Tartarus.

"That was the last of them." Percy said. He had twigs knotted in his messy dark hair. His sea-green were wide with adrenaline.

"Thank the gods." Jason slumped against a tree breathing heavily.

He, Leo and Percy were on their way back to camp after finishing a quest for Hestia. She was the nicest Olympian so they didn't mind. Leo joined them, grumbling about 'damn monsters' while taking scraps of metal out of his magical toolbox and fiddling with them.

Percy snorted. "We have to keep moving. We're almost there."

Jason huffed, shifting his rucksack on his shoulders. He sheathed his _gladius_ and followed Percy. Leo was still tinkering as they walked. Jason couldn't help but stare at Percy's back and backside. He had a nice back and butt, can you blame him?

Jason and Piper had broken up over a year ago. It was mutual and they left in good terms and stayed really close friends. Jason couldn't lose her, as a girlfriend or not.

Jason always felt a certain attraction towards Percy but now it was stronger. He blushed whenever Percy looked at him with those sea-green eyes and troublemaker smile. He would feel butterflies whenever Percy crushed any part of his body against his. Jason would stare when Percy would finish training and was glistening with sweat and smiling.

Jason wasn't sure what was going on between Percy and Annabeth. One day the dark haired guy has arrived at camp with all of his belongings looking sullen. What surprised everyone was that Percy was alone. He's been at camp for over a month now and hasn't said anything as to what happened.

"Hey, Perce?" Jason said. "What's going on with you and Annabeth?"

Percy's face darkened and Jason immediately regretted asking. "I don't want to talk about it." He muttered shoving his hands in his pockets.

Jason looked back at Leo who shrugged. "He'll come around."

When they arrived at camp, Percy went straight to the infirmary to treat a wound on his arm.

"I'll talk to Chiron." Leo mumbled as he didn't need to be tended to a wound. "Go talk to him. See what's up."

"No, thanks." Jason said. "I'd rather not get killed. I'd rather live."

Leo rolled his eyes and nudged his arm as if to say 'it'll be fine.'

Jason huffed and went to the infirmary. Will was there along with Lou Ellen and Nico who was looking at Percy like he was an idiot. He could be one at times.

"Jason!" Lou Ellen exclaimed. "You're bleeding!" She pulled him in before he could protest and say he was fine. She made him sit on a bed as she tended to a cut he had in his head. _Shocker_.

Before she was done, Percy stood up from the bed and left. Jason frowned. His best friend was hurting and he had no way of helping. He thanked Lou who told him to rest. He went outside. He saw Percy's retreating figure and wet after him. "Perce!" He caught up to the son of Poseidon. "Hey, man. I'm sorry if I pissed you off. I-"

"No, man. It's fine." Percy sighed. "Annabeth and I got into a fight. We broke up."

Jason's eyes widened. "But, why?" He managed to sputter out.

"She said I was scaring her when I woke up from nightmares." Percy's sea-green eyes watered. He wiped them furiously. "It's not my fault Tartarus fucked me up."

Jason frowned and opened his arms. Percy took the invitation, crying into Jason's shoulder. He gripped Jason's Camp Jupiter tee shirt into his hands. A few campers gave them curious looks but Jason scowled at them and they scampered off.

Percy laughed humourlessly. "I'm ridiculous."

"No, you're not." Jason held Percy at arms length. "She was your girlfriend for over a year and your best friend for longer than that. You're not ridiculous. I've know Piper for shorter than that and I was devastated. I get it."

Percy sniffed. "Thanks, bro. I'm going to the beach. Can you tell Nico I need to talk to him?"

"Yeah, man. Just be careful, yeah?" Jason frowned worriedly.

"Careful is my middle name." Percy grinned and Jason was relieved that for a second the old Percy was back.

The blond rolled his eyes and went to find Nico at the infirmary. Nico was scowling when Jason told him left was looking for him.

"Hey, can you not snap at him or anything. He's not okay." Jason told Nico pleadingly.

Nico's eyes seemed to soften but his face remanded the same. He pushed past Jason grumbling under his breath.

Jason retreated to Cabin One to shower the grime and dried blood off his body. He stayed there for a while, letting the hot water hit his back. When he got out he was not expecting Percy to be sitting in his bunk.

The son of Poseidon hadn't noticed him as he had a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at the pictures Jason had tacked beside his bunk. There were pictures of the seven, Jason and Thalia, Jason, Leo and Piper, Jason and Piper, random ones Jason had taken of his friends around the campfire. But Percy was staring at one of the in particular.

It was of him and Jason at a Christmas party Piper had at her fathers house. They weren't drunk, just tipsy, arms thrown around each other's shoulders. Jason remembered they were laughing at something Leo had said that made Frank blush in embarrassment. Jason didn't know who took the picture. It was just there the next morning.

"Perce?"

Percy jumped out of his skin at Jason's voice. "Gods, Jason." He breathed out. "Don't do that. And put some clothes on."

"Well, it is my Cabin and you showed up unannounced so…"

Percy rolled his eyes and covered them with a yelp when Jason dropped his towel. He got dressed in a Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts.

"Did you talk to Nico?" He asked, buttoning up his pants. He sat next to Percy who was still covering his eyes. "You can look now."

Percy took a peek and uncovered his eyes with a sigh. "Yeah. I told him what happened. He didn't say anything. Just stared at me like I'd grown an extra head."

"I was shocked. Everyone thought you two would last forever." Jason frowned.

"Same with you and Piper. No one saw that coming."

Jason shrugged. "We left on good terms. It was mutual. You should talk to Annabeth."

"I've tried. She never wants to talk. It's always Reyna who answers. Sometimes Hazel." Percy's eyes watered again.

Jason felt his heart break for his best friend. He knew Percy loved Annabeth unconditionally. They literally went through hell and back together. Jason suddenly felt anger wash over him. It wasn't Percy's fault Tartarus fucked him up so badly. He swallowed back a comment he was about to make. He had to think of Percy as his best friend; not like a guy he felt attracted to.

"I'm sorry, man. It's not your fault."

Percy sighed and lied his head on Jason's shoulder. "What if I'm so fucked up no one will love me again?" He whispered. "I'm scared of that."

Jason frowned. (He'd been doing that a lot lately.) Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, slayer of Kronos, retriever of the Master Bolt and the Golden Fleece, saviour of Artemis, traveled through the Labyrinth, slayer of giants, survivor of Tartarus, saviour of the world twice, is scared of not finding love.

That breaks Jason's heart.

"There has to be someone out there for you. Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter. There has to be."

"What if they're only with me because I'm a child of the Big Three and was praetor for like - less than a day? What if-"

"You give someone a chance." Jason cut him off. "Don't go for someone who's all over you. Someone who would want to know you properly. You never know."

Percy sighed again. "Okay. I'm going to my Cabin. I'll see you at dinner." He stood and walked towards the door.

"Perce?" He turned to Jason. "If you don't want to sleep alone, don't be a stranger."

"Percy smiled. "Thanks, Jay." He opened the door and left.

Jason couldn't sleep that night. He stared at the ceiling and sighed at the sound of thunder the Cabin was enchanted to do. He was worried sick about Percy, wondering if he was sleeping or if he'd woken up from another nightmare.

His question was answered when the door of the Cabin opened slightly. Percy poked his head in with bloodshot eyes and blotchy cheeks.

Jason sat up and patted the spot next to him. Percy walked over and crawled in. He was sniffling as Jason wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulders. Neither said anything, basking in the warmth of each other. Not soon after, Percy fell asleep with his head on Jason's chest.

The blond sighed and fell asleep as well.

If that became a habit between the two, no one had to know.


End file.
